Hasta el fin de las praderas
by Fleckeri
Summary: "te llevare en mi corazon". Es mi primer fic, espero les guste. AU Humano
1. Chapter 1

_**Hasta el fin de las praderas**_

" _Te llevare en mi corazón"_

"Otro día, otra lucha". Fuli se despertó en la reducida habitación del cuartel de la Guardia del León, abrió los ojos y recorrió lentamente sus cosas esparcidas sin orden, la ropa desechada de cualquier manera en el suelo, sus espadas sobre la mesa, las botas una en cada rincón del cuarto; ni un solo adorno, nada que revelara su naturaleza de mujer delicada. Desde que había sido reclutada por el joven príncipe Kion, Fuli renuncio a ser como las demás damas de la corte, sin vestidos hermosos y sin joyas que lucir, una guerrera que protegería las tierras del Reino hasta el fin.

Con los años, el Reino requirió una fuerza mayor y los miembros originales pasaron a ser comandantes de estos, ahora a sus 19 años de vida sentía que todo era inútil. Fue unas semanas antes cuando el rey Simba los convoco para comunicar su decisión: la guerra nunca terminaría del todo a menos que se hicieran alianzas, todos pertenecían a Casas de sangre real, eran nobles y valían lo suficiente para sellar tratados con tierras y reinos lejanos. Dicha decisión afecto sobremanera a casi todos los miembros de la Guardia, excepto Bunga y Kion, siendo Fuli la más enojada de los cinco.

Para empezar, el rey desaprobaba la relación que su hijo tenía con ella, aun sin estar enterado de su existencia, no estaba dispuesto a que Kion se comprometiera con una Sin Casa. Aunque pertenecía a una Casa y era una princesa, no poseía tierras ni reino oficial debido a la vida nómada que su gente decidía llevar, realmente era nada ante los ojos de su rey. Justamente para evitar esto, Simba empezó a buscar alianzas entre Las Lejanías y Las Praderas. Después estaba Kion, su lema era "Deber antes que sangre"; aun sabiendo que Fuli lo amaba había aceptado la decisión de su padre sin replica alguna ateniéndose a un compromiso con la Princesa Jaziri, de la Casa de las Hienas en las Lejanías, pariente lejana del rey Janja.

Cuando Fuli encaro a Kion él le respondió que solo habían sido unas noches de pasión sin más valor que un día en combate. Ella se alejó, conteniendo todas las palabras que ansiaba decirle y dirigiéndose a él solo en casos relacionados a los nuevos reclutas. Aunque sus compañeros se percataron del cambio en sus líderes no comentaron nada, pues ellos también sentían la injusticia que esas uniones les impondrían a sus vidas. Dichas uniones serian anunciadas esa noche durante un baile de máscaras decretado por el Rey Simba, esa noche cada miembro de la Guardia tenía que comprometerse con alguien de las Lejanías o sus alrededores.

Tomo su ropa y se vistió, pantalones ajustados de piel, camisa blanca de mangas largas y ajustadas, guantes de piel sin dedos, corsette de piel sobre la camisa, cinturón y soporte para ambas espadas y un cuchillo que siempre llevaba consigo. Cepillo su largo cabello rubio y lo trenzo, para después enrollarlo sobre sí mismo en espiral, tomo sus armas y tras enfundarlas salió del cuarto con las botas en mano y una pequeña bolsa en el hombro. Aún no había amanecido y los cuartos del Cuartel se encontraban a oscuras, menos uno, el de Kion; Fuli se acercó sigilosa a la puerta y escucho el rechinar de la cama junto a algunos gemidos mal disimulados, sonrió cínicamente "Parece que los prometidos no esperaron al encamamiento", tras lo cual salió cuan rápida era hacia las caballerizas; planeaba ir lejos así que tomo algunas manzanas, pan y un odre con agua de la cocina. Tomo a su caballo y tras dejar las murallas monto y cabalgo bajo el roció del amanecer.

Mientras cabalgaba, meditaba sobre lo que la impulsaba a una vez más alejarse de Las Praderas y adentrarse al Reino de Janja. Sucedió unos cuantos días después de que su futuro se decidiera tan arbitrariamente, realizaba su ronda nocturna por el palacio cuando al pasar frente al cuarto de Kion escucho que el Rey discutía con su hijo, se acercó disimuladamente y presto atención:

 **Recuerdo de Fuli**

 **-… pero padre, aunque mi matrimonio se lleve a cabo el plan no funcionara a menos que Jaziri conciba un hijo varón.**

 **-A mí no me importa si concibe un hijo o no, tenemos que tomar el control sobre Las Lejanías, si Kiara no hubiera cometido ese desliz todo sería más fácil.**

 **-No me culpes de lo que hace tu hija, Jaziri está loca por mí y eso debe bastar. Janja no durara en el trono si no tiene esposa e hijos antes que ella.**

 **-Confió en ti Kion, eres el hijo del rey y tu potencia sexual debe ser suficiente para concebir a ese heredero**

 **Fuli se ocultó en el momento que Simba abandonaba la habitación.**

 **Fin del recuerdo.**

"Maldición, no debería estar haciendo esto, si me descubren Kion es capaz de encerrarme y torturarme hasta que no quede nada de mi". Asustada por lo que escucho, Fuli contacto a su madre y esta, aunque lejos, se apresuró a llegar hasta ella y contarle lo que sabía gracias a su vida errante: el Reino estaba mal, la obsesión de Simba con el poder lo hacía descuidar a su pueblo y este tenía miedo, cada vez eran más las arbitrariedades que se cometían y las alianzas del Rey los inquietaban todavía más, ninguno se sentía ya seguro. Al grado de que su madre, planeaba instalarse finalmente y unificar una vez más a su pueblo para hacer frente a lo que viniera, además de que debían proteger a los niños, niños con características únicas que eran desconocidos para el Reino. Al final su madre le sugirió una solución que tal vez salvaría sus reinos y lograría unificar a todos sin imposición alguna. Ahora se dirigía a Las Lejanías, arriesgando todo en un encuentro que esperaba se produjera sin contratiempos, del cual dependía el futuro de los Reinos.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo. es mi primera vez publicando asi que me salte varias cosas, pero aqui estan.  
Disclaimer: El Rey Leon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney y sus correspondientes autores Gracias a todos los que han leido la historia, si les gusta dejen su RW, agreguen a Favs y todo eso, sin mas aqui les dejo el segumdo capitulo y prometo actualizar mas rapido la historia.

La luz entraba a raudales por la ventana excesivamente grande de su cuarto en el cuartel de La Guardia. Suficiente para Kion, no as para su acompa ante. Jaziri dorm a a pierna suelta ocupando gran parte de la cama y usando su pecho desnudo como almohada, De haber sabido que una Hiena era tan dif cil de complacer, hubiera denegado la propuesta .  
Se levanto, evitando despertar a su compa era y colocandose los pantalones abrio la ventana, para observar el ajetreo diario de Las Praderas, como l der de La Guardia analizo todo el panorama en busca de riesgos tratando de ver mas alla de los limtes, pero sin Ono a su lado le era dif cil; aun asi noto que Fuli no se encontraba en su puesto habitual, y al analizar las cuadras vio que su caballo tambi n hab a desaparecido.  
Se puso las botas y tras dejar una breve nota para Jaziri salio coloc ndose la camisa. Fuera de la habitaci n Ono y Beshte lo esperaban, uno con la blanca piel mas p lida de lo normal y el otro simplemente cruzado de brazos.  
\- Que sucede?  
-Alteza, el Rey Simba demanda su presencia de inmediato- Ono parec a incomodo y Beshte no lo miraba directamente - Sabes para que?  
-No -Es Fuli- interrumpi Beshte con un tono fr o y molesto- no esta en su puesto y se cree que atraves las murallas.  
Maldiciendo entre dientes Kion se dirigi r pidamente al sal n principal, Fuli sabia bien el castigo por abandonar su puesto, pero si adem s hab a salido del Reino, su actitud podr a significar alta traicion, sin embargo, su situacion y estatus actual ponian a Kion en una situaci n bastante complicada.  
Detr s de el quedaron Ono y Beshte, el primero dirigi sus ambares ojos hacia el moreno fornido y alto que estaba a su lado -Hace semanas que Fuli y Kion no se dirigen la palabra, crees que realmente le importe lo que suceda con ella?  
-Simba tratara de usar la desaparici n de Fuli como un pretexto mas de la ineptitud de Kion.  
-Beshte, Fuli confi en nosotros y el hecho de que Jaziri este dormida ah dentro solo confirma lo que ella solo sospechaba. Simba ya no puede tocarla, pero no sabemos hasta que punto ignorara el estatus actual de ella.  
-Tranquilo Ono, ella sabe lo que hace, si las cosas se tornan dificiles ya tengo ordenes dadas a un mensajero de confianza -Beshte, Fuli se esta arriesgando demasiado. Y Kion puede joder esto, su orgullo es muy fr gil. Actuara por despecho y rencor, ambos sabemos que no le perdona a Fuli el rechazo por ser su amante.  
-Vamos al sal n, Taka estar presente y no quiero perderme nada de lo que ese asesino diga. Y Ono, Kion es d bil, no podr hacerle da o, sabes bien cuanto la aprecio, no permitir que el la lastime.  
-Por eso tengo miedo, tu no la aprecias solo como una amiga.  
Beshte se encogio de hombros y se dirigio al salon del trono, aunque Ono tenia razon el tenia muy claro que Fuli lo veia solo como un hermano, un compa ero de lucha y tal vez solo como un amigo, y el la protegeria hasta el fin de las praderas. 


End file.
